Una carta para mi mejor amigo
by Nolee375
Summary: Jean ha tomado de costumbre dedicarle cartas a Marco. Éste responde por primera vez. Es difícil cuando dos grandes amigos son separados por la muerte de uno de ellos. Spoilers para episodio 13 y 16 del anime. JeanxMarco. One-shot.


**Me enamoré de esta pareja casi inmediatamente. Su historia es dolorosa, pero aún así no pude evitar caer con ellos.**

**Es un one-shot, pero podría escribir de nuevo de esta magnífica serie.**

**Spoilers para episodio 13 y 16 del anime Attack on Titan/Shingeki no kyojin**

* * *

**"Carta a mi mejor amigo"**

_Marco:_

_Está bien, entiendo, esto es tonto… muchísimo. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera es la primera carta que escribo. Más bien, es la quinta o la sexta. Perdí la cuenta, de todas formas nunca las vuelvo a leer; no sé si alguna vez pueda._

_Es tonto porque no puedo enviar esta carta a una dirección. Pero en fin, aquí estoy como idiota, escribiendo una más. Algún día pararé, cuando ya no haya más que decir._

_Ese día no es ahora._

_Yo estoy bien, Marco. Ya sabes, dentro de lo que se puede decir bien, con titanes acechando y matando las personas que conocemos y que nunca conocimos; sin poder relajarnos por mucho tiempo ya que un segundo de distracción podría significar nuestra muerte. Pero sin desviarnos, el punto es que estoy bien._

_No me he enfermado ni nada de eso. O tal vez sí, bueno… no estoy seguro pero creo que ahora estoy loco._

_No lo digo porque estoy escribiendo una carta a alguien que jamás podrá leerla._

_Sino porque… adivina: ¡ME HE ENLISTADO EN LA LEGIÓN DE RECONOCIMIENTO!_

_¿No es una locura? ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Debo tener algún deseo suicida!_

_¿Estás orgulloso?_

_Si hay mejores maneras de honrar tu memoria, quisiera saberlas. También quisiera saber si me consideras una mejor persona ahora, sacrificándome para la humanidad y ese tipo de mierdas. Fuimos amigos tanto tiempo que quisiera hacer algo por ti, aunque no estoy seguro de qué sería lo correcto. Espero que esto sea lo indicado. ¿Te parezco menos egoísta ahora?_

_Probablemente moriré pronto, eso es seguro._

_Si me lo preguntas… no, no quiero morir. De hecho tengo demasiado miedo, esas cosas horribles con sus grandes ojos, esos gigantescos dientes y anormal estatura… Pero oye, ¡aún no he mojado mis pantalones! Eso es algo, ¿no?_

_Aun así, no soy Eren._

_Él es, o muy estúpido, o muy valiente. Además creo que ahora es inmortal, bueno no estoy seguro. ¿Perderle el miedo a la muerte te hace inmortal? No lo creo. Porque de así serlo, tú estarías aquí._

_Se dice que ahora que tenemos un titán de nuestro lado, la humanidad finalmente tiene buenas oportunidades. Más que nada de recuperar la pared María._

_Llámame pesimista, pero no creo que sea tan simple._

_Es bueno que ese idiota tenga a alguien como Mikasa a su lado, ella sí podrá evitar que muera si no resulta ser inmortal._

_Mikasa…_

_Sí, la bella y talentosa Mikasa._

_Me rendí sobre alguna oportunidad con ella. No parezco ser su tipo, ya sabes: un enano castaño, de ojos verdes que desea morir. Hay muchos sentimientos fuertes en ese par, no podría competir con eso. De todas formas, no creo que en la vida de un soldado haya espacio para el amor, o para el sexo._

_Ya ni siquiera pienso en mujeres. No quiero iniciar ningún romance cuando esté seguro que puedo morir en cualquier momento. ¿Sabes qué es irónico?, pienso más en ti que en Ackerman._

_…_

_Volvamos a hablar de ti._

_No fui justo contigo, y tú fuiste tan amable. Sé que es tu naturaleza, ser así con toda la gente. Pero ¿conmigo? ¿Cuando yo era un imbécil con todos?_

_No merecía un amigo como tú._

_Es extraño no verte dormir en la cama que está a la par mía. Y sé que en algún momento alguien más ocupará ese lugar, eso no depende de mí. Tú sabes que ese siempre fue tu lugar. Por ahora está solo. No quiero que nadie más se enliste y ocupe esa cama._

_No tienes idea del efecto que aquellas palabras tuyas causaron sobre mí. Me hicieron creer que yo de verdad podría ser un líder; que había algo más en mi destino que una simple vida cómoda. Espero que no te hayas equivocado, me esforzaré por demostrar que estabas en lo correcto._

_Marco, no sé si sea capaz de estar a la altura de tus expectativas._

_Aun así, lograré que te sientas orgulloso de mí, aunque sea lo último que haga._

_…_

_Regresa el momento en el que no estoy seguro de cómo debería terminar esta carta._

_Si releo lo que escribí, me dará vergüenza. No son más que un grupo de ideas desordenadas. Ni siquiera puedo escribir coherentemente. Tengo tantas cosas para decirte, que nunca sé con cual comenzar o con cuál terminar. Solo escribo lo primero que se me viene a la mente que quiero que sepas._

_Si estuvieras aquí, podría decirte todo esto a la cara._

_Pero no lo estás, y nunca más podré hablar contigo de nuevo._

_Diablos, soy tan deprimente. Apuesto a que me veo patético._

_Dime tu secreto, ¿cómo le hacías para sonreír tanto?_

_Debo dejar de escribir, me es imposible ahora. El agua hace que la tinta se extienda sobre el papel. No quiero que manchen el resto de las letras._

_Debo poner esta carta al sol para que se seque._

_En verdad soy patético._

_Me cuidaré, Marco. De verdad quisiera que estuvieras aquí._

_Jean Kirschtein_

* * *

_Querido Jean:_

_Aunque creas que nadie lee tu carta, yo lo hago._

_Tiene "eso tuyo" por todas partes, es tan propio de ti. Aún sin ver tu letra por todo el papel, sabría que tú la escribiste. Casi te imagino diciendo todas esas palabras en voz alta._

_Me encantó. Todas me gustan._

_He leído cada una de las siete cartas que has escrito para mí. Incluso te he mirado escribirlas. Cada una dice algo diferente, me cuenta lo que sientes, lo que piensas, las cosas que sueñas; es casi como hablar contigo otra vez._

_¿Sería mucho pedir que no dejes de escribirlas? Sé que es egoísta de mi parte. Sé que en algún momento tendrás que olvidarte de mí y seguir adelante. Pero si tienes tiempo, escríbeme de nuevo, dime si eres feliz._

_Esta carta es la primera que te respondo. La diferencia entre nosotros es que tus cartas sí son leídas, la mía no. Por eso no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo, pero al final, escribir sí puede calmar tus ansiedades, así que ¿por qué no?_

_Me alegra que estés bien, Jean. Sé que es difícil vivir el día a día cuando tenemos un depredador empeñado en acabar con los humanos. Es triste que más almas se unan a la ya larga fila de cuerpos devorados. Debería haber algo mejor. Pero no sirve de nada quejarnos y ansiar un mundo que no existe. Debes vivir en el presente._

_Cuídate, por favor. Sé prudente, arrópate por las noches y no te enfermes._

_¿Loco? Jean, yo ya sabía que estabas loco. Pero nunca dije que fuera algo malo._

_Sí que me sorprendió que te enlistaras en la legión de reconocimiento, estaba seguro que te unirías a la policía militar. Pero algo me tiene preocupado… ¿Lo haces por mí? No es necesario, por favor. No te pido nada. Quieres honrar mi memoria, dices; pero no quiero que hagas algo que no deseas. No te sientas obligado, te repito: no es necesario. No me debes nada._

_Querido amigo, siempre fuiste una buena persona para mí; Aunque fueras un testarudo._

_No eres tan egoísta como crees, tu carta también es prueba de ello._

_…_

_Lo siguiente que mencionas en tu carta es sobre la muerte._

_Se supone que yo debería decirte que no es la gran cosa, que ni siquiera tuve miedo, que enfrentarla es algo fácil… la cosa es que no fue así._

_Te seré sincero. Tuve mucho miedo, todo el tiempo. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, mi respiración estaba alterada, pude escuchar mi torrente sanguíneo rugiendo en mis oídos._

_Pero la adrenalina no fue suficiente._

_Cuando enfrenté mi fin, intenté sonreír otra vez. Ver el mundo como un lugar hermoso lleno de seres dispuestos a defender su territorio, y recuperar su lugar en la tierra. El sentimiento de esperanza que tiene la humanidad nos hace especiales, por eso a pesar de perder constantemente, nos seguimos poniendo de pie. Por eso creo que a pesar de ganar tantas batallas, al final, los titanes no pueden ganar esta guerra._

_En el último segundo miré a la muerte sin miedo, ¿ves que especiales somos los humanos? Estoy orgulloso de haber sido uno._

_No necesitas ser Eren, solo tienes que ser tú._

_Ese muchacho es especial, tiene mucha determinación y es un buen tipo. Pero no te compares Jean, nadie se parece a ti. De verdad espero que la ayuda de un titán que esté del lado de la humanidad traiga esperanza nuevamente._

_¿Mikasa?_

_Supongo que un buen amigo te diría que "es una lástima que las cosas no hayan funcionado", o que "habrían hecho una linda pareja" ¿no?_

_Ser un buen amigo sería decirte que no te rindas, que puedes encontrar una gran muchacha en medio de todo esto, alguien que lleve luz a tus días grises ¿no?_

_¿Debería optar por ser sincero, o por ser un buen amigo?_

_Aunque creo que van de la mano, la sinceridad es parte de la amistad… o eso he creído siempre._

_Entonces… no te enojes, por favor._

_Jean, si te soy completamente honesto… no me odies._

_Pienso que Mikasa no era la chica para ti._

_Ella quiere a alguien más, y tal vez ser bonita no es el único requisito para que alguien esté contigo._

_Si estuviéramos hablando, me preguntarías cuáles son esos requisitos._

_Yo te diría que necesitas a alguien que te escuche, que te haga reír, que piense en ti, y que te quiera más que a nadie en el mundo._

_¿Quién es así?_

_Oh, no podría responderte eso._

_Esto te haría pensar que no existe nadie así; y con lo pesimista que eres, pensarías que no hay una persona en el universo que quiera estar contigo._

_Pero Jean, estás muy equivocado. No deberías buscar tan lejos a esa persona._

_…_

_Tus palabras me conmueven, en serio. Tan dulces y a la vez amargas._

_Jean, ya estás a la altura de mis expectativas; no lo dudes. Siempre he tenido fe en ti; estás destinado para grandes cosas._

_Por supuesto que estoy orgulloso de ti._

_…_

_Jean, por favor no llores. Estás mojando tu carta._

_Me duele verte así… Quiero que seas feliz, no derrames más lágrimas por mí._

_¿Cuál es mi secreto?_

_Queridísimo Jean, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo sonrío tanto? ¿En serio no te diste cuenta que eso sólo pasaba cuando estaba contigo?_

_Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento, es de no haberte dicho lo que sentía._

_Yo también quisiera estar ahí contigo. Para decirte aquellas cosas que, en vida, me pareció una buena idea callarlas._

_No te preocupes, yo guardaré esta carta también. Te la mostraré el día que nos volvamos a ver. Junto a ella vendrá una confesión, una que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo._

_El lugar donde estoy es lindo, no hay titanes, ni enfermedades. Pero se siente vacío sin ti._

_Por favor, no te apresures en venir. He esperado mucho, y quiero verte de nuevo… pero no seré tan egoísta. Puedo esperar toda tu vida._

_Amado Jean, vive. Esfuérzate por sobrevivir lo más que puedas. Encuentra la felicidad en la tierra y no tengas remordimientos._

_Cuando tu vida se acabe, aquí estaré._

_Marco Bodt_


End file.
